Rorschach
Summary Walter Kovacs, aka Rorschach, is one of the main protagonists of Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons. He is a vigilante that is infamous for his mask, which is a piece of cloth that has moving and shifting inkblots that resemble an actual Rorschach test and also for his brutality and tenacity. Rorschach was a firm believer of moral absolutism, where there is only good or evil as black and white, with no shades of grey; a viewpoint that has alienated him from the other Watchmen. In 1985, after the Keene Act outlaws vigilantes in response to the police strike, Kovacs continues a one-man battle against crime long after superheroes have become both detested and illegal, eventually replacing his Kovacs identity with the persona of Rorschach. He would investigate the murder of Edward Blake, formerly known as The Comedian, with fellow crimefighter Nite Owl, which would lead to the pair discovering Ozymandias' sinister plot to commit genocide in order to achieve world peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Walter Joseph Kovacs, Rorschach Origin: Watchmen Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human detective Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Well versed in street combat, gymnastics, and boxing), Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Can utilize various forms of weapons and has improvised weapons several times) Attack Potency: Street level (Kicked a door open cracking it in the process. Effortlessly slammed a door open. Broke through a chain link fence then punched through a security door's glass. Threw an adult dog so hard that it broke through a window as well as the destroying the bars of the window. Threw another dog that both smashed a window and subdued a man. Took down 6 men at once. Easily squeezed a man's hand so hard it shattered the glass he was holding. Broke a lock with a casual shove. Has knocked down men with one punch on multiple occasions). Speed: Peak Human (Can effortlessly outpace regular people and keep up with multiple athletic fighters at once with little difficulty) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Fell out a window, landed on the concrete ground and then right after got beatings from multiple athletic, combat trained and armed men without much serious injury. Survived a beating from 8 athletic, weapon-wielding men at once. Survived a high fall from a building.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: A grappling gun and firearms Intelligence: Gifted. Despite his mental instability, Rorschach is highly intelligent, with Nite Owl once saying that he was "tactically brilliant and unpredictable." As a child, he excelled in religious education, political science and literature in his schooling days. He is highly skilled at detective work, picking up on things that policemen could not several times in the story. Rorschach is also well-versed in interrogation, espionage, and journalism. He is sometimes referred as the "World's Greatest Detective" in the world of Watchmen. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable. Other Notable Victories: The Joker (2019 Movie) Joker's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Watchmen Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users Category:Vigilantes